


Sneaking around

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, This is kinda random, Will Solace is a Dork, nico is creepy, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is a good boyfriend, will walks very quietly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico naturally has a very quiet presence that you wouldn’t notice him in the room until he makes himself known.  Will, on the other hand just walks very quietly.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 325





	Sneaking around

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was just trying to focus on Will and Nico scaring other people by just appearing quietly (hence what the summary implies) but I kind of got derailed and also didn’t know what to write. Whatever I’m tired and solangelo is life so, enjoy.

When a camper came in with a gash running across their chest, immediately the Apollo campers set to work. Will right away helping clean the wound and examine it further.

“Nico, can you get me some nectar and ambrosia?” Will asked. Kayla thought that Will had lost his mind until Nico spoke up.

“Yeah.”

Kayla nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned to see the son of Hades standing a few feet away, watching from a distance. He turned to the cabinet and grabbed some nectar and ambrosia and gave it to Will, who was focused on getting the blood to slow down.

“Where did you—?” Kayla spluttered. Nico cocked his head to one side.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Kayla shook her head, “nevermind.”

Nico had a small quiet presence that you’d never notice he was there unless he spoke up. By this point people were starting to get used to him sort of just appearing.

When the patient was in a stable condition and should be resting, Will walked over, ruffling Nico’s hair with his elbow (since his gloves had blood on them).

Nico huffed and stepped away from him.

“I’m going to see what Jason is doing,” Nico announced to Will, “maybe he’s doing something more interesting.”

“Aww, is nurse duty not interesting enough for you Nico?” Will whined, washing his hands. Nico glanced uncertainty at Kayla and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

“You’re pretty boring.”

Kayla figures that there was something else behind his tone, a deeper meaning. But she was in no position to interrogate Nico, and Will didn’t even seem to notice.

“I’ll find you later and tell you stories of what I’ve seen,” Will promised, “then maybe you won’t think being on nurse duty is so  _ boring _ then.”

Nico rolled his eyes and left the infirmary, his shoulders hunched.

“Your boyfriend is kinda creepy,” Kayla stated, raising one eyebrow.

“I know,” Will swooned, “isn’t he adorable.”

Kayla laughed and rolled her eyes, “you’re a dork.” 

—

One of these days, her half brother was going to be the death of her.

Kayla was at the archery range, practicing archery (as you do). There weren’t many campers around so the range was empty except for a few Ares campers sparing a while away. Kayla was enjoying the practice.

“Hey Kayla, have you seen Austin?” 

Kayla screamed and an arrow went flying far above the target.

“Gods, Will!” She exclaimed, lowering her bow, “maybe give a bit of heads up next time!”

At least Will looked somewhat sheepish. He scratched at the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said.

Kayla punched him in the arm, “where’d you even come from.”

“The infirmary,” Will gestured behind him with his thumb.

“Don’t you know not to sneak up on people with deadly weapons?”

Will laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind, but have you seen Austin?”

Kayla sighed, letting her heart rate slow down to normal, “no, I haven’t seen Austin. Why?”

“Oh, just wondering, he left his saxophone in the infirmary so—“ Will shrugged, “he’s probably in the cabin.”

“I see.”

“I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Will gestured to her bow.

“If you sneak up on me again I’ll lodge an arrow through your left eye socket,” Kayla threatened. Will held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay I get it. I’ll announce my presence,” Will said, backing away slowly.

“You better,” she furrowed her eyebrows watching Will retreat.

—

“I think Kayla is afraid of me,” Nico said, propping his chin on his hand.

“Well when you just brood quietly in a corner without making your presence known until someone points you out, that can be kind of frightening,” Will said, clicking his pen absentmindedly as he stared at the book in front of him, not really processing anything that it was saying.

“I do not  _ brood _ ,” Nico protested, tossing a crumpled up sticky note at Will.

“Sure,” Will leaned back in the chair. The two of them were sitting in the Apollo cabin. Will was at the desk looking over a book of medicines and Nico was cross legged on Will’s bunk, a pad of sticky notes and a pen in his lap.

“So, what do you think?” Nico asked, scribbling something down on a sticky note.

“About?”

“Am I scary?” Nico pulled off the sticky note from the pad and stuck it to the bedpost.

“You’re about as scary as, like, the spider you find in the bathroom when you’re going pee. Startling at first, but then you’re chill with it for a while until you disappear,” Will explained, “which is usually what you do.”

“You get scared when I disappear?” Nico asked.

“Of course, you’re my boyfriend, I worry about you when I can’t find you,” Will leaned back in the chair and looked over at Nico.

“That’s sweet,” Nico said, folding one of the sticky notes into a small paper airplane and launching it at Will.

“Don’t waste all my sticky notes,” Will scolded, smoothing out the paper airplane to discover a heart drawn on it, “do you know how much I have to do to keep those safe.”

“Too much?” Nico suggested unhelpfully.

The door to the Apollo cabin swung open and Kayla wandered in, “hey Nico,” she regarded Nico with a nod before flopping down on her bunk.

“Hi  _ Kayla _ ,” Will said, tossing his pen at his half sister, “I’m here too, you know.”

“Oh, hi Will,” she pressed her face into her pillow, “didn’t know you were in here.”

“You think Nico would just be in here by himself?” Will asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Shh, let me take a nap. Wake me if anything happens.”

Will raised an eyebrow at Nico. Nico shrugged then wrote something on the sticky pad. He then held it up to Will to show that he had written ‘KICK ME’ on it. Nico nodded his head at Kayla.

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head, Nico did it anyway. Carefully putting the sticky note on Kayla’s back so she didn’t notice.

“Let’s go to the lake,” Nico suggested, brushing his pants off as he stood up.

“Okay,” Will shrugged and followed Nico out of the Apollo cabin.

—

One thing Will wasn’t good at: fighting one on one.

One thing that Will  _ was  _ good at: sneaking.

That’s why he was sent to grab the red team's flag during capture the flag. Nico and Jason had been sent as a distraction to Clarisse and the two other campers on defense.

Will went the long way around, making sure to avoid any spots that might be trapped or where there would be campers. At least no one would suspect Will to be the one to grab the flag, since he usually didn’t do much during these games.

A flash of red caught his eye through the trees, the flag was right there. But Will didn’t see any signs of Clarisse or the other campers. He couldn’t even see Nico from where he was concealed.

Slowly (and not thinking very hard) Will crept up to the flag. Suddenly, Jason barreled in through the trees in front of the flag, scaring Will and triggering an onslaught of arrows from the trees. Clarisse burst out of the bushes and ran towards Jason, her spear ready. 

In the corner of her eye she noticed Will, but it was too late. The other guards spotted Will, but he was already running the same direction he had come from.

“You were kind of slow,” Nico said, materializing next to Will as he ran with him.

“Where were  _ you _ ?” Will asked, not even glancing behind himself, “I thought you were supposed to be with Jason.”

“I was, then I saw you run and figured that it’d be more beneficial to the game to help you,” Nico insisted.

“What do you mean help me? I’m perfectly fine here.”

There was shouting and heavy footsteps starting to gain on the two of them.

Nico didn’t say anything else, instead he grabbed Will’s arm and pulled the two of them into shadows. When they appeared again, they were on the other side of the border line.

When the Aphrodite camper and the Demeter camper saw the two of them appear, they screamed.

But the game had been won.

“Not bad Solace,” Nico smirked, his eyelids starting to droop but he knocked shoulders with Will. The rest of camp was starting to filter out into the clearing, respectively cheering or glaring at the others.

“You’re so dumb, I told you only for emergencies,” Will scolded, dropping the flag to his side.

“It’s fine, don’t try and pretend we weren’t going to end up in my cabin taking a nap anyway,” Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled by how red Will’s face got, “but I think we might want to take that victory nap a bit earlier.” Nico then promptly passed out. Will sighed heavily and gathered Nico in his arms, letting the flag flutter to the ground. Ignoring the rest of the campers cheering or booing, Will made his way to the Hades cabin.

“You’re dumb,” he muttered as he pulled off Nico’s armor and laid him in bed. Then, after taking off his own armor, joined Nico in bed.

“But you love me,” Nico mumbled, more than half asleep.

“Yeah, I do,” Will agreed, pulling Nico into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, i don’t know the quality of this fic is but whatever. Also, I just started reading trials of Apollo and I want to read fanfic so bad but I’m only on the first book (unfortunately) so if anyone has any fic recs (very specifically with Meg and Apollo *platonic* but with Apollo angst) with no spoilers for the rest of the series, let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading I love you all.


End file.
